Neon-Eyes Shining Dragon (Non-Canon character)
Neon-Eyes Shining Dragon, or simply called Neon-Eyes is the character version of the ace card Neon-Eyes Shining Dragon. Personality Neon-Eyes seems to be one of the few monster besides Number 39: Aspiration Emperor-Hope. She is very protective of Takuya, including his sisters and parents It was shown to even protect Yuma, Kotori, Tokunosuke, Tetsuo, Cathy, and Takashi (Yuma's freind), as also Akari whenever they watch his duels at times when the Augmented Reality became real. It can also talk through telepathy with Takuya whenever he's in pain or in doubt of something. She considers Takuya a friend much more than a master, as even Takuya consider her more of a friend than a servant. She also has a rivalry with her similar counterpart Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. When she is in her Ultimate form, Neon-Eyes forms a Neon-Barrier that lines in with Takuya's body in order to protect him. It is the one card that works with not only her owner, but also works well with his sisters and even their monsters which are Cat Dragon (Ruka's ace monster) and Raven (Yuuki's ace monster). When provoked Neon-Eyes becomes quite ruthless, and shows no mercy towards her opponents, which is similar to her master Takuya. Biography Neon-Eyes Dragon first appeared to Takuya when he was six years old, as was created by him. At the time she was created, Neon-Eyes appeared as a dragon-chick, as was proud upon seeing Takuya. Upon seeing her, Takuya learned that he was the only one who could talk to her (at the time). At this same time Takuya's dragon crest would appear on his right hand, that only glowed in her presence, or if he ever used it's power. During the time of h er creation, Takuya's parents discovered it and knew that his power was awakening, similar to Yuuki, who created Raven, making her mark appear. Around Takuya's 14 years of age, the same thing would happen to Ruka when she created Cat Dragon. As time passed, Neon-Eyes's powers grew as she got older, reaching it's peak in her adult form. Once Takuya was 11, Neon-Eyes would experience her first battle in a duel against Gladiator King, the one monster who would become her rival, just as Takuya's rivalry with Aku started. As the championship years of Takuya's reign continued, Neon-Eye's would even be one of the most feared monsters in the International Dueling Tournament. However, during this time she was scared for Takuya he began developing immense hatred, sadistic behavior towards his rivals, and cold-hearted behavior, even being merciless. Unlike others, she felt fear, which was unknown to her, and questioned what it was. For several years, Neon-Eyes has watched over Takuya and his family, which began when she was just a chick, seen first with Takuya when he first used her when he was 12. As years passed, she and Takuya developed a master-servant relationship, where she follows his orders, to the extent that the two are even friends. Takuya's dragon crest and telepathy power allows the two to communicate with each other. in his rematch duel against Aku Senshi.]] This has been seen in his duels against Aku, as against several other rivals, and many more. Despite being the most feared monster in Yuma's deck, she tends to be the calmest, even though easily provoked, which happens several times. Upon meeting Aku again and dueling him in a rematch, Neon-Eyes felt scared and was worried for Takuya since he suffered repetitive damage from monster effects, but he told her not to worry, for this was the evil spirit and side of man, thus can't be changed. Understanding it, she even understood that duel monsters like her have a evil side as well, which was how either side was divided into both good and evil. She was able to defeat Aku, but unknown to her, it would be the beginning of a long battle between the two sides. Soon after the encounter with Aku, Neon-Eyes would meet her counterpart and look alike Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, when Takuya dueled Kaito for the first time. Upon seeing Galaxy Eyes, the two duelists and Neon-Eyes herslef were left in shock seeing that they (Takuya & Kaito) possesed dragons who bared an exact resemblance. Behind the Scenes Neon-Eyes Shining Dragon Summoning Chant :Japanese Summoming "Sore wa eien no hikari to yami o tsuranuku hikari no jisshi keitai o shimesu. Anata no masutā no mae ni arawareru to kibō no hikari ni narimasu. Watashi no tamashī, Neon· Aizushainingudoragon!" :English Summoning The embodiment of light, who pierces the darkness with it's eternal light. Appear before your master and become a light of hope. My very soul, Neon-Eyes Shining Dragon! Neon-Eyes Ultimate Summoning Chant :English Summoning The light that lurks within the darkness. Become the light who rids the darkness from the world. Appear before your master! Descend! My very soul! Ultimate Neon-Eyes Shining Dragon! :Japanese Summoning Yami no naka ni hisomu hikari. Hikari to natte sekai kara hitobito wa riddo no yami o. Anata no masutā no mae ni arawareru. Ori! Watashi no tamashī! Neon· Aizu Arutimetto Shainingudoragon (other way to say Neon-Eyes Ultimate Shining Dragon is Neon - Aizu no kyūkyoku shainingudoragon)